City of Heavenly Fire
by without fears
Summary: "Te amo y te amaré hasta que muera y si hay una vida después de esta, te amaré entonces" "El se lo había dicho, ella sabía que era verdad, nunca lo dudaría, porque ella también lo amaba... Solo que nunca se habría imaginado que ese "y te amare hasta que muera" ocurriría tan pronto." One-Shot


**Holaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! **

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Cassandra Clare. **

**(Espero que primero lean esto antes de leer la historia)**

**Bueno... esto es algo que escribí solo por que mi hermana y mi mejor amiga estuvieron como: "¡TIENES QUE ESCRIBIRLO!" y yo estaba como: "¡No!", pero ellas son dos... supongo que ellas ganaron :c**

**Ignoren que estoy un poquito bipolar (no me gusto como deje la narración) **

**Ya saben que las _letras cursivas _son para "volver al pasado".**

**Después**** de que a Clary se le va el royo -léanlo y sabrán por que lo digo- yo solo estaba siguiendo como mi amiga quería que siguiera :c**

* * *

><p>"— Te amo y te amaré hasta que muera y si hay una vida después de esta, te amaré entonces—"<p>

El se lo había dicho, ella sabía que era verdad, nunca lo dudaría, porque ella también lo amaba.

Solo que nunca se habría imaginado que ese "y te amare hasta que muera" ocurriría tan pronto.

Si, el era un cazador de sombras podía morir en cualquier momento, sin que ella lo supiera, sin que ella se diera cuanta.

No estaría pasando por esto si ella hubiera estado prestando más atención, si no se hubiera dado la vuelta, si hubiera escuchado como él la llamaba.

Si se hubiera dado la vuelta, si no hubiera caminado en esa dirección, si se hubiera detenido…

* * *

><p><em>Sangre, sangre por todos lados. Eso es lo que Clary veía, hacia un rato que había perdido de vista a todos, ahora solo veía demonios peleando contra cazadores de sombras, pero no había ninguno que ella conociera.<em>

_Estaban tan cerca de ganar, solo tenían que aguantar un poco más, solo un poco más._

_La sangre le cubría un poco de su vestido blanco, aquel que le habían obligado a usar, aquel que su hermano le había obligado a usar mientras la tenia junto a él, cuando le dijo que su madre había muerto, aquel vestido que no sabía que en realidad no tenía que ver con la muerte de su madre…_

— _¡Clary!_

_Una ola de alivio la invadió. Jace. Sano y salvo. Bueno, por lo menos eso esperaba ella que estuviera sano, porque nadie ahí estaba a salvo._

— _¡Clary!_

_Esta vez el grito fue más desesperado y más cerca. Empezó a caminar hacia donde creyó haber escuchado su grito. Ella no sabía que en realidad estaba yendo a la dirección contraria, justo a donde él quería…_

— _¡Clary!_

_Esa no era la voz de Jace, era la voz de..._

_Jonathan._

_Estaba a unos metros de ella, sonriendo._

— _¡Hermanita!, sabía que con ese vestido nadie te haría daño. —le dijo mirándola con diversión._

— _¿Así que por eso es que por eso que me hiciste usarlo? ¿Para qué ninguno de los tuyos me confundiera? — le espetó ella, intentando mantener la calma, pensando cómo demonios haría para matarlo, si es que podía hacerlo._

— _¿Crees que quería que salieras lastimada, hermanita? Que poca fe tienes en tu hermano mayor._

— _¿Y ahora se supone que ella debe tener fe en ti? — una voz surgió desde el lado derecho de Clary. Una voz que reconoció al instante. Que nunca podría confundir. _

_Jace camino hasta quedar unos pasos delante de Clary. Con la vista fija en Jonathan. Su uniforme estaba sucio, lleno de tierra, lodo y sangre._

—_En serio, ¿No puedes hacernos las cosas más fáciles y morir de una maldita vez? —no sonaba enojado, ni molesto, más bien… cansado, cansado de toda esa guerra. Y quería que terminara en ese momento._

—_Eso es justamente lo que siempre he querido preguntarte. —le dijo Jonathan._

_Antes de que supiera que estaba pasando los dos chicos se abalanzaron el uno sobre el otro, con sus cuchillos serafines brillando, dejando una estela de luz por donde se movían._

_Ella estaba tratando de idear un plan en su mente, cuando de repente una flecha paso volando unos metros por enfrente de ella. Y luego otra, y otra un poco más lejos._

_Siguió la dirección en la que las flechas venían y logro vislumbrar a un chico con el pelo negro, y aun estando tan lejos, ella supo que era Alec._

_Jace y Jonathan ahora estaban el uno frente al otro, a Jace parecía que le costaba trabajo mantenerse en pie, pero lo hacía._

_Al parecer los dos se habían herido mutuamente, por que los dos tenían manchas de sangre en sus uniformes. Solamente que el chico que ella amaba parecía a punto de desmayarse._

—_Vamos, ríndete, angelito, sabes que ya no puedes más._

_Jace soltó un alarido y se lanzó sobre Jonathan…_

…_O eso intentó…_

_Antes de que el chico pudiera llegar a él, Jonathan le lanzó una daga._

_El tiempo pareció detenerse por un instante, vio como la daga se incrustaba en el pecho de Jace, casi pudo ver como una flecha le daba en el pecho a Jonathan, como un látigo brillaba enroscado en su cuello, aplicando cada vez más presión, como la sangre comenzaba a salir, como los dos chicos caían de rodillas._

—_Esa fue por toda mi familia. —dijo Isabelle mientras se dejaba caer al piso, como si ya no soportara su peso. Clary pensó que por un momento se desmayaría, probablemente ella también lo haría. _

_Con pasos vacilantes, avanzo hacia donde Jace se encontraba, con miedo de ver que sus ojos ya no brillaran._

— _¿Jace? —dijo arrodillándose frente a él._

—_Cla…Clary…—dijo el chico con mucha dificultad— ¿Estás bien? —_

_A ella le dieron ganas de reír, de reír y de llorar. Soltó una respiración con un poco de las dos cosas._

—_Tú…tú eres la persona más tonta del mundo—no pudo seguir conteniendo las lagrimas— Estas medio muerto, ¿y me preguntas si estoy bien?_

—_Solo quiero saber que hice mi trabajo—dijo mientras se sacaba el cuchillo del pecho._

_La sangre lo cubría todo. No estaba segura de si el podría soportar mas tiempo. Le rezaba al Ángel por que lo hiciera._

— _¡JACE! —ese era Alec, que ya estaba casi a su lado. Tenía la expresión más desesperada que ella había visto antes._

— _¿Jace? _

_Isabelle estaba justo a su lado, hablando con la voz entrecortada con las lágrimas amenazando con salir._

—_Jace—dijo Alec, arrodillándose junto a su hermano._

—_Hey, —dijo Jace, esforzándose por no perder la conciencia, o la vida, para el caso. — ¿Por qué las caras largas?_

_Eso provoco que Isabelle derramara las lagrimas, ella nunca pensó encontrarse en esta situación, nunca pensó que a Jace podría pasarle aquello, nadie lo veía como algo cercano, pero ahí estaba, contemplando como su hermano moría._

—_Eres un idiota, Jace—la voz de Alec era más bien un susurro— ¿Cómo no viste esa daga volando hacia tu pecho?_

—_Creo que son los años, ya no soy el mismo de antes. —y nunca lo volveré a ser, se recordó. Porque esto era el final, nadie tenía una estela y aunque la tuviera, no serviría de nada._

_Hubo un momento en el que todos permanecieron en silencio, solo mirando a Jace, recordando los buenos tiempos que pasaron con él. Jace pensaba en lo que había sido de su vida, tan difícil, pero, eso había valido la pena, ¿o no? Había conocido a su verdadera familia, la familia que se preocupaba por él, tenía una familia que lo quería, tenía un parabatai asombroso… había conocido al amor de su vida. Si, su vida había sido dura, difícil, agotadora, problemática, enredosa, agotadora… pero llena de aventuras._

_Isabelle dejo escapar un sonoro sollozo—__Y…yo te dije que tenías que ser paciente,__yo le dije que tenías que estar bien, yo te dije que tenías que ser amable, ¿Ves en lo que te has metido por no escuchar?__ —dijo tomándole la mano._

_No podía aceptar que esto estuviera pasando, si estas eran las últimas palabras a su hermano, quería que se diera cuenta de cuánto lo quería._

_El solo le apretó la mano con fuerza. Volvió su cabeza hacia Clary, que solo estaba mirándolo con lagrimas corriendo por sus mejillas._

—_Promete que vas a cuidarte, ¿Si? —el sabia que ya no quedaba mucho tiempo._

—_Jace… no, no hagas eso…_

—_Se que no me queda mucho tiempo, así que, por favor, solo prométemelo— su voz era firme pero a la vez suave._

—_Está bien…—dijo mientras un sollozo se le escapaba— Lo juro… lo juro por ti._

— _¿Por mi? —eso no era lo que el esperaba._

_Ella inclino su cabeza, asi sus labios estaban a centímetros de los suyos._

—_Si, por ti… porque no hay nada en lo que crea más. _

_Entonces compartieron un beso, un pequeño beso, pero lleno de sentimiento, pues ambos sabían que era el último. _

—_Te amo—le dijo ella cuando se apartaron._

—_Yo también te amo—le respondió el. Se volvió hacia Alec, su parabatai—Cuida a mis chicas por mí, ¿sí?_

—_Por supuesto, hermano. —Jace se levanto un poco y tomo a Alec de su hombro para darle un gran abrazo. No lo hizo caso al dolor que esto le provoco. _

—_Isabelle, —dijo Jace después de darle las gracias a su parabatai— espero que ese vampiro diurno tuyo te trate muy bien, si no, me asegurare de molestarlo todos los días._

_Isabelles se abalanzo sobre el llorando, diciéndole cuanto lo quería y lo extrañaría._

_Después de calmarse Jace volvió a recostarse, se sentía cada vez mas cansado._

—_Sé que esto va a sonar cursi… pero no creo que importe mucho ahora… los quiero, chicos. Los quier…—se detuvo el mismo—… no, no los quiero, son parte de mi… yo los amo, espero no tener que verlos pronto, ¿sí? ¿Pueden hacer eso?_

_Lo único que pudieron hacer fue asentir._

—_Bueno, creo que siempre recordaran este día como el día en el que Jace Herondale…_

_Poco a poco, el brillo dejo sus ojos, pero no la sonrisa burlona que siempre parecía estar en su cara… la que ya no volverían a ver._

_Entonces, con las lágrimas en sus ojos, mientras Alec alzaba su mano temblorosa para cerrar sus ojos, los tres dijeron al unisón esas palabras que nunca pensaron decirle a él…_

—_Ave Atque Vale, Jace._

* * *

><p>Y ahora ahí estaba ella.<p>

No había sabido nada de Luke, o su madre, desde que regresó de Idris nadie sabía exactamente qué había pasado con ellos, lo más probable es que estuvieran muertos. Como todos los demás.

Ahí estaba ella, caminando por el famoso puente de Brooklyn, por el cual tantas veces había cruzado que eran incontables, sin poder creer lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

Ahí estaba ella, preguntándose qué más le quedaba por hacer, aunque la lista no fuera muy larga.

Ahí estaba ella, tratando de mantenerse estable mientras subía a la barra de seguridad.

Ahí estaba ella, dándole un último vistazo a la cuidad que la vio crecer.

Ahí estaba ella, con lágrimas cayendo por sus mejillas mientras se soltaba de su única oportunidad de aferrarse a la vida.

Se dejo caer.

* * *

><p>….<p>

—Por lo pronto—añadió Simon—, quería decirte que últimamente he estado haciendo travestismo. También me estoy acostando con ti madre. Creo que deberías saberlo.

Clary parpadeo, ¿Qué demonios había pasado? ¿Primero estoy saltando por el puente de Brooklyn y ahora estoy aquí?

— ¿Qué? —le pregunto ella, muy, confundida.

—No era cierto, ¿lo sabes, no? —le respondió el chico.

Volvió su vista hacia donde había visto a esos chicos, pero no había nada. ¿Había estado soñando despierta?

—Lo siento, no te estaba prestando atención, estaba viendo algo y de repente todo se volvió muy confuso… como… como si toda mi vida pasara en un segundo…

—Si, por supuesto, Clare. Creo que has estado viendo mucha televisión.

Ella no respondió nada, todavía algo confundida, ¿qué había sido todo eso?

—Pero todo fue tan…—se corto cuando vio un destello dorado entre la multitud.

— ¿Qué es lo que tanto miras? —Dijo Simon volviéndose para tratar de ver lo que ella veía— ¿Es esa chica?

Señalo no tan disimuladamente a una chica. La chica que hacia unos momentos había visto…

—Nada, no estaba viendo nada. —dijo ella, todavía buscando por una señal de aquella luz dorada.

—Sabes, se está haciendo tarde, ¿Por qué no nos vamos?, tu madre se molestara si llegas tarde…

—Sí, está bien—le dijo un poco decepcionada.

Se dio la vuelta para chocar con alguien…

Levanto su vista para ver los ojos más impresionantes que había visto nunca. Dorados…

— ¿Qué es esto? —pregunto una voz por detrás del chico.

—Es una chica—contesto el chico, que aun seguía pegado a ella—seguramente habrás visto chicas antes, Alec. Tu hermana Isabelle es una.

— ¿Yo soy una que, Jace? —dijo una chica deteniéndose al lado del otro chico "Alec".

Son ellos, se dijo, son los chicos con los que "soñé despierta"…

Simplemente había sido eso.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay...<strong>

**Mi hermana me dijo hace un tiempo: "¿Qué pasaría si terminara en "y Clary abrió los ojos.."?" y yo estaba como: "Naah, es, literalmente, imposible... a no ser..."**

**Luego mi amiga me dijo que ella creía que Clary se suicidaría ._. y juntas -mi hermana y mi amiga- dijeron que Jace moría ._.  
><strong>

**Así que, técnicamente, toda la historia es suya... pero ellas no tienen un lugar para subir una historia...  
><strong>

**Bueno, el punto de la historia no es "la gran guerra", o la muerte de Jonathan o Jace, o la muerte de Clary... o la muerte de nadie ._. era solo para ver como terminaría si ella lo hubiera imaginado todo y en realidad solo estuviera en pandemónium ;)**

** Tenía planeado subir esto cuando la portada de CoHF salio... pero por alguna razón -soy subnormal- no lo hice ._. y bueno... si, eso. c:  
><strong>

**¿Les gusto? ¿Por lo menos un poquito? ¿No? Bueno :c**

_**Love always,**_

_**Without Fears.**_

_**Ya extrañaba poner mi firma c:**_


End file.
